


Passionately Melting

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bondage, Canon, Chocolate, Cute, Dom Elsa (Disney), F/F, Love, Making Out, Orgasms, Smut, Sub Anna (Disney), Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, based on a fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: One night while in front of the fireplace together, Anna naughtily steals a piece of chocolate from Elsa. For this act of treason, Elsa decides to punish Anna. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut, Based on a pic by Ice-Bjorn)
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Passionately Melting

Elsa sighed blissfully as she and Anna shared a lovely evening in the living room in front of a roaring fire. They were snuggled up on the couch together, resting after a long day of royal duties. Anna was also engorging herself on chocolate as always, but Elsa didn't mind.

She smiled at her sister, as she plopped another brown sweet treat into her mouth, chewing heavenly. Three years, three beautiful years they'd been reunited and in love. Three years of happiness and joy, of cuddles and kisses, of exploring their love and the deep bond they shared. The past three years had been the most magical of Elsa's life... and she couldn't have imagined it without Anna.

And yet some days, it felt like yesterday that Elsa had just been crowned queen and she and Anna were sharing that first awkward conversation at her coronation ball, Elsa telling Anna she looked beautiful. Of course, Anna to this day probably disagreed she was the prettiest between them. Elsa was the most beautiful queen Arendelle had ever had... she was just the spare.

The Queen thought otherwise. Elsa adored Anna with every fibre of her being and every moment since they'd been reunited, she'd given her all of her love and did her best to show her how much she was worth to her.

Anna chewed on yet another chocolate, smiling. "Mmmm... Milk chocolate is the best."

"And you deserve only the best, my sweet," Elsa cooed, leaning over and wanting to kiss her... before realising that there was some chocolate still on her face. She giggled at the sight, Anna's face covered in the small brown stains of melted chocolate.

"What?"

"You have some on your face, you messy pup," Elsa cooed, wiping her face. "And you're supposed to be the dainty princess."

"Dainty? Nah, I'm the tough, action girl kind of princess," Anna smirked.

"You're my princess," Elsa replied, lovingly. She then took one of the chocolates and held it out to Anna. The Princess giggled and took the chocolate into her lips. Elsa smiled as Anna ate the chocolate.

Then she picked up another, treating herself to a piece of the confectionary.

But then, as Elsa was putting the chocolate into her mouth, Anna leapt over, kissed her... and stole the chocolate into her own mouth. She smiled confidently, after swallowing.

"Mmmmm... yummy!"

"Hey!" Elsa tried to sound serious, but her lips insisted on being quirked upwards. "That was mine!"

"Should have gotten some of your own," Anna teased, sticking her tongue out.

The blonde smirked. It was time for some payback... and she was quite in the mood for _that_ kind of fun. "You'd have still eaten it... and for that act of treason, I am afraid you must be punished, Princess Anna."

Anna flushed red a little. Judging from the look in Elsa's eyes, she could tell Elsa was hungry... and not just for the chocolate. Eyes, sparkling blue with desire and want filling every facet of their spheres.

"And... how am I to be punished, your majesty?"

"I think you know," Elsa said huskily. Then the Queen tackled Anna onto the couch and kissed her passionately. Anna gasped and quickly accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around Elsa. Elsa pushed her down, both sisters shutting their eyes.

The blonde continued to kiss her sister lovingly and tenderly. Yes, chocolate was delicious, but nothing tasted quite as good as Anna's sweet, tender lips. Her cold hands caressed Anna's heart-shaped face, Anna surrendering completely.

Whimpering into the kiss, Anna felt her cheeks grow redder. Maybe it was the fire, maybe it was because she was turned on, maybe it was something else, but she was very, very hot. Good thing she was making out with an ice queen.

Reaching up, Elsa cupped Anna's breast with her hand, squeezing it softly. Anna was not as well endowed as she was, but her breasts were still a delight to squeeze. Anna had no complaints, squeaking adorably as Elsa pleased her breasts.

Elsa adored taking control and loving Anna like this. It allowed her to really let go of her worries she still had about them being together. She could really make her happy and show her true love.

Continuing to kiss the princess, Elsa reached down with her other hand, sliding it around Anna's sweet rear. She squeezed that as well, causing Anna to squeak again. If Elsa was going to compare Anna to an animal, it would be an otter due to how adorable she was.

"Oooh yes!" she yelped, eagerly.

"Enjoying your punishment, princess?" Elsa teased, breaking the kiss for a moment and travelling down to Anna's neck, kissing that as well.

Anna sighed in content, nodding as she moaned, feeling Elsa sensually kissing her freckled skin. "Yeah... Oh yes, I've been a bad little princess haven't I?"

"For denying me my rightful chocolate," Elsa smirked.

"It... it won't happen again," Anna moaned. " _Oh fuck_ , you really do love getting me turned on, don't you."

"It's one of the highlights of my day," Elsa teased, kissing her sister. "Now... should I eat you out right here on the couch and let you watch?"

"Oooooh... I don't care what you do, Elsa," Anna admitted. "I just wanna be fucked real bad right now."

Elsa was about to start undressing Anna... but then she saw a chair nearby and got an idea. One of those really, delightful ideas she often had when she and Anna made love liked this. She looked down at Anna and grinned mischievously.

"I have a better idea," she said.

She got off Anna and sat on the side of the couch. "Dearest, would you kindly get up and sit over on that chair there... without your clothes?"

"As you command, my queen," Anna replied sensually and obediently.

Anna got off the bed and reached to her back, slowly undoing her corset. Her dress slid off and she removed her bra and underwear. Casting her garments off to one side, Anna posed suggestively for a few seconds, letting the fire illuminated her wonderful freckled figure for Elsa to see.

Elsa grinned. Anna truly was gorgeous... but she wanted to do more than just stare at her.

Walking over to the chair, Anna sat down, Elsa walking over to her. The blonde grinned and with a flick of her wrist, used her ice magic to bind Anna to the chair. Anna looked down, seeing the flowing patterns on her restraints, how they were like a wave frozen in time. She had to admire Elsa's creativity.

"Perfect," Elsa said, grinning.

"Did you really have to make the restraints all fancy?" Anna wondered, giggling.

"You know that's how I like to do things," Elsa smirked. "I'm an artist after all... and you are my favourite canvas."

She sat on Anna's lap, spreading her legs around Anna's own. She smiled, rising above Anna and tilting her sister's chin up. Anna smiled and hummed lovingly, awaiting Elsa's pleasuring. And so the Queen kissed her again, deeply and passionately.

Giving in completely, Anna moaned, feeling Elsa's slide her tongue into her mouth and threading her fingers through her strawberry blonde locks. She let the hair out its twin braids, feeling the full length of Anna's now freed hair.

As she kissed Anna, her fingers travelled lower, feeling the hairy folds between Anna's legs, now on display for her to see. Anna shivered as Elsa then slid her fingers into her womanhood, a cold sensation running up and down her spine.

Elsa broke the kiss, looking into Anna's eyes as she fingered her, her cold touch sending waves of pleasure down Anna's nerves. Anna was panting as the Queen fingered her, biting her lip.

"Oh..." Anna breathed sensually. " _Elsa_..."

"You love that, don't you?"

"Yeah... yeah keep going..."

Elsa did so, sliding her fingers in deeper. Anna moaned and cried out with glee, as Elsa's magic hands kept pleasing her. She stared into Elsa's eyes, looking at her sister's dominant face, how she was turned on as well, how she was biting her lip.

Even though Elsa had called this punishment, she wasn't being rough at all. She was being gentle and sweet, not wanting to hurt her sister. She only wanted to give her love, especially love in its purest form like this.

Moaning, Anna panted, sweat dripping from her brow, her cheeks flushing bright red. She wished she could feel like this all the time, Elsa's wonderful fingers deep within her.

Keeping up the pace, Elsa brought Anna in for another kiss, cupping her cheek with her free hand. Anna moaned and sighed happily, feeling Elsa kiss her perfectly.

"Mmmm... you're amazing," Anna murmured against Elsa's lips.

"I love you so much," the queen whispered into Anna's ears, as she pulled away and peppered Anna's shoulder and neck with kisses, her fingers continuing to work their magic.

But Anna wanted to return the favour. She wanted to show Elsa how much she loved her as well. She tried to break free from the icy restraint, but it was impossible.

"Elsa... please... let me do you," Anna whispered. "You deserve love too..."

The Queen nodded, and melted one of the restraints around Anna's wrists. The Princess, elated, slid her hand up the skirt of the ice dress, instantly finding the Queen's smooth folds and going inside.

As the warmth of Anna entered her, Elsa moaned aloud, melodically.

"Oh Anna!" Elsa cried out.

The Princess smirked with delight and both sisters fingered one another, both of them giving the other every inch of the love they held. Anna's warmth entered Elsa's temple of a figure, while Elsa's cold was welcome in Anna's radiant, warm garden.

Elsa found herself riding Anna's fingers and little, adding a third finger into Anna's folds. She was moaning too, the blush on her face growing by the second. She was enjoying this, every moment of it and knew it would all be sweeter when she saw Anna come for her.

Wailing out, Anna could feel herself growing near. She became more determined and eager, sliding her free fingers deeper into Elsa, pressing against her walls. If there was one thing she knew that was as amazing as Elsa making her come... it was Elsa coming along for the ride with her.

Elsa grabbed onto the chair, a small patch of frost forming beneath her fingers as she did so. She was moaning considerably, sweat pouring down her face. Her ice dress was slightly melted in places, but Elsa wasn't bothered. Anna was enjoying the sight of her exposed breasts, wishing that her other hand was free so she could caress them.

Both women could feel the end being close for them, Elsa starting to feel the wave forming. Anna's own magic was clearly at work.

Finally, the beautiful moment arrived, as their waves crested... and both sisters finished, Anna shuddering with pleasure as her orgasm rocked her body. Elsa gasped in delight too, panting as the juice flowing from her folds mixed in with the water dripping from what remained of her ice dress.

Freeing Anna from the restraints, Elsa flopped into Anna's arms, exhausted. She was so tired she couldn't even be bothered to craft another ice dress for herself.

Anna snuggled her, holding her sister close.

"Mmmm... I loved that," Anna whispered.

The Queen, very fatigued, simply nodded. "I'm glad you did."

Kissing her forehead, Anna smiled. "Let's get you to bed."

"Wait... what about our clothes?" Elsa wondered.

"Forget them... you know I prefer sleeping in the nude anyway."

Chuckling, Elsa looked into Anna's eyes. "Ever the adventurous one."

Picking Elsa up in her arms, Anna carried her out of the front room to the bedchamber, so they could get some rest after that rather exhausting, but beautiful session of carnal pleasure.

"In we go~" Anna singsonged as she stepped into the room, Elsa still in her arms. She kicked the door closed behind her.

It didn't even take three minutes for the creaking and groaning of the bed legs to ensue. Nor the sound of their moans, mewls, and passionate gasps of air. And especially not their delightful, orgasmic shrieking of each other's names.

xXx

**Author's** Note: Some delightfully incestous smut for all you sinners to enjoy hehe. I should state that this is based on a pic by Ice-Bjorn who is slowly becoming one of my favourite artists in the Elsanna fandom. They made their own fic to accompany their pic, but they didn't mind me making my own version. Anyway, enjoy the smutty goodness!


End file.
